El Diario De Una Vampiro
by Yuki y Tsuki Okuma
Summary: Los vampiros y los hombres lobo dejaran de ser uso para cursilerias, a no ser...contiene Bubbline, FinnxFlame, fiolee y mucha accion,dos asociaciones guerrean por dominar, ambas conformadas por chicos con poderes especiales, marceline con sus amigos pertenecen a una de ellas ¿que pasaria si marshall, su hermano mayor, esta en el equipo contrario? No jusgues a un fic por el summary.


**Holitas soy Tsuki~ andaba con ganas de hacer un fic de este tipo hace ya varios meses y he aquí el resultado del primer capítulo que espero y sea el inicio de un largo y buen fic. **

**Aclaraciones: por la diferencia de doblaje de HdA puede que algunos personajes no sean llamados con el nombre que le respecta a tu país, si es el caso busca en internet para que estés al tanto de a quién me refiero.**

**Les pido perdón de antemano por la pésima ortografía pero aun trabajo en ello (x.x)**

Pesadilla 1: "Una broma de mal gusto".

Diario de Marceline:

¿Cómo comenzó todo este jodido dilema? ¿Por qué carajos ya no logro dormir bien por las noches? Debería estar totalmente segura de lo que soy. Soy una Abadeer mi nombre es Marceline, Soy bajista y vocalista en una banda de rock que aún está en progreso, tengo 19 años y estoy segura, repito, estoy segura de que no me puedo enamorar de un cerebrito, la peor parte es que es una mujer, sé que supuestamente vivimos en una época en la cual las personas son más abiertas de mente, pero no puedo aceptar en lo que esa personita dentro mí me quiere convertir. A estas alturas ya debería estar completamente "definida", a la mierda todo, mejor iré a tocar algo para calmar mis nervios, son las 5:50 a.m. las clases comienzan en unas horas tengo bastante tiempo para darme un baño y comer algo.

*Fin.

Marceline guardo su diario en el tercer cajón de su escritorio y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, cada maldita vez que entraba en el cuarto de baño, recordaba ese traumante episodio de su niñez , en el cual yacía su hermano sin vida en el piso y el baño ensangrentado. Movió la cabeza para quitarse esas imágenes y comenzar su día.

Le tomaba un tiempo lavar y cepillar su largo cabello. Cuando era pequeña siempre lo uso hasta los hombros. Si bien no odiaba a sus padres, si se sentía muy resentida con ellos por la razón que siempre la reprimieron en todas sus decisiones. Claro está que apenas cumplió su mayoría de edad se fue a vivir lo más lejos posible de ellos para estudiar en la universidad, y al mismo tiempo cumplir su sueño de ser rockera, comenzó a tocar el bajo a los 14 años, les mintió a sus padres y les dijo que estaba tomando clases de canto, claro que cantaba pero ella prefería su propio estilo, cuando cumplió 15 años descubrió que era hibrido de vampiro y humano. De ay las ideas tan conservadoras de su padre. Cualquiera creería que su teoría podría estar basada en algún común juego de rol, sin embargo, sus padres se lo contaron y ella también noto los cambios en su cuerpo. Estuvo casi un mes en cama con mucha fiebre y luego otro mes semiconsciente en el cual su temperatura bajo a grados claramente sobre-humanos. De hecho escribió sobre eso en su diario. La primera página De su eterno y ahora inmortal diario, aunque solo citaremos sus escrituras sobre lo que sintió luego de despertar…

Diario de Marceline:

… no sabría describir exactamente lo que sentí durante estos 2 meses, que la verdad me pareció que fueron muchos años agonizando. Mi padre me explico que técnicamente si estaba agonizando ya que en estos momentos no estoy viva, se siente muy extraño decir eso si en realidad estoy muy consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, cuando desperté me dirigí inmediatamente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo que se encuentra al lado de mi closet. Estaba muy pálida, era realmente un cadáver en movimiento, también adelgace por la falta de alimento, mi pelo creció hasta debajo de mis caderas, tenía los ojos hundidos y ojeras, no reaccione hasta que mi madre entro a la habitación y me abrazo, estaba realmente anonadada esa del espejo no era yo, podría estar segura de que me estaban jugando una broma pesada, pero ¿quién? Hace ya dos años que en mi casa solo somos mis padres las dos empleadas y yo. Lo primero que atine a decir fue "tengo hambre" que era cierto, mi padre me siguió dando clases sobre mi nueva "yo" y me conto que la sangre humana es lo único que logra calmar totalmente la sed de un vampiro, aunque siempre hay otras alternativas como la sangre de un animal, comer carne, o beber el color rojo, la última me pareció la más práctica y menos aterradora. También se refirió a mi "yo" humana con el nombre de "Marcy" y mi "yo" vampiro como "Marceline" no estoy muy segura de que se trata todo esto, pero el hecho de que sea ahora un vampiro significa que deben existir otras especies ¿no? Como hombres lobo, brujas, dragones, hadas, sirenas, tal vez suena muy infantil mi teoría, pero sería realmente interesante conocer más chicos como yo. Me refiero a seres híbridos, ahora que razono mejor, Marshall tal vez sabia sobre mi situación, y ¿si el también era un vampiro? Son muchas mis dudas y pocas las respuestas, creo que me tomara algunos años recopilar información.

*Fin.

Era pleno invierno la excusa perfecta para que Marceline usara su ropa favorita, jeans ajustados, botas de cuero rojas, poleras con tonos grises y casacas de cuero estilo rock de los 80, dejaba caer su largo y rebelde cabello por su espalda aunque su flequillo siempre se mantenía cerca de su frente. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo. Entonces se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía hambre. Que carajos ahora perdía el apetito… en fin, algo molesta por su reciente descubrimiento tomo bruscamente su bajo y comenzó a tocar algunas de las canciones creadas por ella.

-(8) ladadadada, yo te voy a sepultar, ladadada, mi sonido lo ara, tu sangre beberé, de tu cara yo lo are… (8)

Marceline se concentró tanto en sus agridulces melodías que la hora se le paso volando, salió de su trance cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, ya sabía quiénes eran…

-¡pasen! ¡Está abierto!

Mientras que Marceline dejaba su bajo en su estuche, dos chicos de aproximadamente la misma edad entraban por la puerta…

-¡marceline!- dijo entrando por la puerta y haciendo una seña con la mano un rubio de cabello hasta los hombros atado en una pequeña cola de caballo y de amplia sonrisa. Seguido por un chico más alto que el de anaranjado cabello y corte mohicano. (Príncipe flama, aquí se llamara Flame pronunciado en ingles por si las dudas)

-¿qué cuentas Marceline?- dijo Flame, su corte punk dejaba lucir sus piercings en las orejas.

-hola chicos, -dijo en forma de saludo Marceline, estirándose para quitarse un poco la pereza- ¿les parece si de camino a la universidad pasamos por un café? Aún nos queda tiempo.

-claro yo invito, estoy de buen humor hoy~

-¿a qué se debe tanta alegría llamitas?- dijo Marceline molestando a su amigo por su apodo mientras tomaba su mochila de un opaco color rojo, para luego salir en marcha a la universidad.

-nada fuera de lo común solo que ayer mientras le coqueteaba a mi hermana la invito a salir y esta acepto - dijo con un tono de indiferencia Finn, si bien no le molestaba que su mejor amigo le coqueteara a su hermana gemela si lo ponía algo celoso, ya que en el fondo aun sentía aquellos inexplicables sentimientos por Flame que seguían causando ardor en su pecho.

-no seas dramático Finn deja que fionna conozca a chicos, no querrás que se quede sola por el resto de su vida o ¿sí?- dijo la azabache golpeándolo con el hombro y dedicándole una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos, esta sabia a fondo los sentimientos de finn hacia el mayor.

-claro que no-dijo con un ahogado tono de nostalgia que solo Marceline noto- solo me preocupa que alguien juegue con ella eso es todo. -concluyo diciendo para disfrazar su tristeza aunque si era cierto que se preocupaba por ella.

-vamos hermano sabes que no soy esa clase de chico...

-lo sé, lo sé, si no quieres que aparezca en medio de su cita tendrás que comprar un helado triple!- sentencio el rubio.

-ya que estas haciéndote el amable yo también quiero un helado!

-chicooos... Estamos en invierno...

-queremos helado! -protestaban los amigos de Flame en plena calle. - queremos helado!

-está bien vamos por un helado.

-yey~

-hey Flame puedes ensallar con Finn tu cita de este fin de semana no notaras la diferencia.

-vamos velita atrévete a besarme~-protesto finn en tono de burla.

-joder chicos cuantos años tienen...

-mira si lo ves de mi perspectiva canina tendría como unos 126 años.

-y si me preguntas a mí, para mi larga expectativa de vida debo tener unos 9 años.

-está bien no debí preguntar...

Se pasaron haciendo bromas todo el camino a la universidad, entre risas, chistes y helados en invierno. Marceline internamente recordaba cómo es que termino haciéndose amiga de ese par de fenómenos, aunque ella también era uno, pero que mejor que retroceder en su diario y leer directamente la narración de Marceline de su primer encuentro...

Diario: 17 años.

Ayer fue mi cumpleaños número 17, como siempre mis padres invitan a los mismos insípidos chicos que veo exactamente 2 veces al año para navidad y mi cumpleaños, cuando todos se fueron y pude liberarme de esa incomoda ropa decidí salir a caminar para calmarme, y pude sentir como alguna especie de animal salvaje me perseguía, al inicio me asuste y comencé a correr, luego recordé que ya no soy una simple humana y espere a que me atacara para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una piedra del tamaño de mi mano dejándolo inconsciente, era un lobo, su pelaje era dorado de día a de hacer reflejo con el sol, entonces note como lentamente ese gran lobo fue achicándose, y perdiendo su pelo hasta quedar totalmente humanizado, me asuste un poco al ver a un inconsciente chico de aproximadamente mi edad o probablemente menor ya que era más bajo que yo con una herida que comenzaba a sangrar en la cabeza por mi culpa. Lo primero que atine hacer fue cargarlo en mi espalda y llevarlo a la casa de la empleada que estaba cerca de allí estaba llegando cuando el olor de su sangre comenzó a invadir mi olfato, me empezó a marear un poco y las ganas de morderlo me llenaron, me aterre de mi misma en ese momento, jamás he bebido sangre humana y espero no hacerlo, ya que la chica de ese momento no era yo, era un animal sediento disfrazado de humano, por suerte la empleada estaba fuera alimentando a los perros por lo cual tomo al chico y se lo llevo dentro la empleada más anciana fue a ayudarme a mí pero me negué solo salí corriendo al bosque tratando de calmar el ardor en mi garganta. Hoy en la mañana pregunte en secreto a la más joven como se encontraba el chico, me dijo que su herida estaba sanando muy bien pero que aún no despierta. Solo espero no meterme en problemas por eso. Esta noche iré a verle y espero obtener respuestas.

Hoy fui a ver aquel chico quien despertó poco antes de que llegara, se llama Finn, según lo que él me dijo y la información que busque es un licántropo o comúnmente conocido como "hombre lobo" su fuerza proviene de la luna y al ser aun adolecente no controla del todo sus transformaciones, más tarde llamo a unos amigos para que lo vinieran a buscar, llegar dos chicos, uno de mi edad llamado Flame que a diferencia de nosotros su poder no consta en ningún tipo de metamorfosis, el controla el fuego y sus derivados, también una chica llamada fionna ella es la hermana gemela de Finn son realmente idénticos, ella al parecer no tiene poderes, como mis padres no podían enterarse de ellos nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos la próxima semana así podremos hablar largo y tendido sobre nuestros poderes, es extraño que me emociones mucho por algo pero es realmente nuevo encontrarme con gente que está en mi misma situación.

Fin*

Volviendo al presente, el grupo de amigos al fin llegaron a la universidad, para luego despedirse ya que tenian distintas clases, aunque de todas formas almorzarían juntos y se irían de regreso a casa juntos, eran realmente unidos, al entrar Marceline pudo percibir el dulce aroma a algun perfume con olor a goma de mascar de frutas que siempre cierta chica pelirosa usaba, disimuladamente vio al grupito de chicas princesas o "fresas" como les decía marceline, allí estaban Bubblegum o dulce princesa, apodada así por el característico dulce aroma que siempre tenía , Lumpy o Princesa grumosa, su apodo se debía a las grandes curvas de esta chica que siempre estaba pendiente de su maquillaje y de su ondulado pelo color lila, también conocida por ser una chismosa de primera clase, si necesitabas saber la vida privada de cualquier integrante de la universidad ya sabes a quien acudir, de las demás chicas ni nombre real se les conocía ya que les gustaba que sus apodos llevara la palabra "princesa" en él.

Marceline POV.

Ciencias! Genial para comenzar el día tengo que sentarme junto a la fresita reina, ella no más otra chica engreída e intelectual, además no tiene nada de interesante, apuesto lo que sea a que no sabe siquiera lo que es una guitarra eléctrica, ya debo dejar toda esta estupidez sentimental está claro que ella no me gusta, solo me molesta su presencia tanto que no la logro sacar de mi cabeza.

pov general.

La azabache tomo sus cosas y se fue directo a la sala de ciencias y ponerse un delantal casi tan blanco como su pálida e inerte piel. Dejo sus cosas en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó en el mesón a lado de Bubblegum.

-que ay fresita? - dijo en forma de saludo sin ganas

-hola Marceline. - pronuncio la chica con tono de molestia en cada silaba.

-¿lista para aburrirme de nuevo con tus sermones del como tener modales para conversar con alguien tan importante como tú?

-no, esta vez no tengo intenciones de malgastar mis palabras con tigo Abadeer.

-hooo~ ahora me llamas por mi apellido, que intimidante - realmente marceline tenía ganas de hacer enojar a la pelirrosa, solo que no espero que la chica asiera caso omiso a su reciente intento por irritarla.- ok, te mantendrás callada ya me lo dijiste, si no te molesta yo dormiré esta clase tengo cosas que hacer esta noche.

-¿cosas como que? Cosas como subir a un escenario para tocar en frente de un montón de drogadictos y alcohólicos.-dijo muy ofendida Bubblegum realmente odiaba a las personas que creían que la vida giraba en torno a salir de juerga.

-escúcheme bien su alteza si realmente supieras que es lo que ago casi todas las noches no volverías a dormir pensando en el jodido momento en el que se me ocurra que tu serás la próxima. -sentencio con una frialdad sepulcral, le molestaba a la gente que juzgaba por las apariencias, aunque ella estuviera haciendo eso con la fresita. Entonces suspiro sonoramente y salió del salón antes de toparse con el profesor. Y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca donde sabía que un sonriente Simon Petricov la esperaría con ganas de charlar sobre el plan de aquella noche.

Diario de marceline. 18 años.

Hoy me sucedió algo espeluznante, me dejo con un amargo sabor, mientras volvía a casa, crei ver a mi hermano mayor, fue una rápida mirada y luego desapareció entre la lluvia y la gente, en ese preciso momento las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar lentamente y se confundían con el agua de lluvia que mojaba mi cara. Después de 5 años de lo que sucedió, pense haber superado la perdida de Marshall, nosotros nos llevábamos por 2 años, el tenia tan solo 15 cuando se quitó la vida, aun no estoi muy segura del porque lo iso, pero recuerdo ese dia tan claramente que me causa nauseas, aun recuerdo la ultima mirada que me dio, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y decepción, yo solo tenia 13 años y quede paralizada ante tal sangrienta escena, tenia cortes en sus brazos y cuello, el arma suicida aun estaba en su mano. Me duele la cabeza por tanto llorar, y mis ojeras se marcaron, necesito dormir. Mañana escribiré mas sobre el asunto...

*fin

Volviendo al presente marceline estaba sentada sobre un sillon de la biblioteca viendo el tiempo pasar, simon ya la habia enterado sobre cual era su mision esa noche, seria pareja con jake como siempre, y finn seria pareja con flame, los cuatro chicos tenian la mision de eliminar algunos híbridos rebeldes, que no querian ser parte de la organizacion que los jefes de simon estaban imponiendo para esta clase de jovenes, claro que simon tenía prohibido revelar cualquier indicio de la identidad de sus jefes. Marceline conocio la organizacio gracias a finn y a flame ya que desde aquella segunda vez que la vieron la invitaron a ser parte, ella acepto ademas de que la paga era bastante buena, aunque debia ensuciarse la manos. Jake era un chico de 22 años con aspecto juvenil cabello castaño claro, y un aro en su oreja derecha, el era nada mas y nada menos que el guitarrista principal de la banda a la que marceline pertenecia, flame era el baterista y ash el ex novio de la morena es el segundo guitarrista, y este hecho complica las cosas de ves en cuando. Regresando al tema marceline sentia como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas consecuencia de dormir aproximadamente 5 horas. Diarias, tenia sus razones, los conciertos, su trabajo, los recuerdo de su hermano y su reciente dolor de cabeza color rosa llamada bubblegum, entonces sin oponer resistencia se entregó a Morfeo.

Llámenle pesadilla, sueño psicótico o una broma de mal gusto, pero cuando despertó alguien la estaba arropando con una manta, no seria tan perturbador si ese alguien no fuera su fallecido hermano, Marshall lee su versión masculina mas adulta, ya que eran muy parecidos, entonces abrio sus ojos y se levantó de golpe, para darse cuenta de que estaba sola en la biblioteca, con el silencio como postre, su sueño la dejo muy angustiada, pues si estaba arropada pero bien pudo ser simon y ella haberse imaginado a su hermano, aunque no lo veia con el mismo aspecto que tenia al partir, si no ya de una manera mas adulta, se veia claramente mas alto y su espalda mas ancha, estaba tan perturbada por su pesadilla que no noto que alguien la observaba desde un estante aunque no pudo ver su cara ya que llebaba un poleron negro con capucha la cual causaba el efecto de sombra sobre donde deberia estar el rostro del sujeto, entonces este rápidamente salio del recinto, intento no darle importancia pero realmente ese sueño la dejo en mal estado psicológico, vio la hora y se dio cuenta que en realdad habia dormido todo el primer bloque de clases por los cual se dirigio al comedor los chicos la estarian buscando, al llegar a la mesa con los chicos estos se preguntaron el porque la cara de borrego degollado, por lo cual finn quien tenia mas afinidad con marceline decidió adelantarse y preguntar.

-hey, ¿marcy estas bien? Luces cansada, ¿Sucedio algo?

-tranquilo solo tube un mal sueño -dijo restandole importancia a algo que realmente le afectaba, pero como de costumbre cambio el tema y procedio a sonrreir - simon ya les conto lo de esta noche?

-si, esta sera una noche agitada, no la tendremos facil son hibridos clase B solo uno es clase C como nosotros. -concluyo flame.

-¿seras pareja con mi hermano esta vez verdad? -dijo el rubio menor, jake era el medio hermano mayor de finn, solo por parte de su madre y al igual que el era un licántropo.

-si, ya sabes al parecer tenemos afinidad en la batalla, por cierto, ¿como ban los futuros bebes de jake?

-en perfecto estado, arcoiris a estado sintiendose algo rara, probablemente nascan pronto - finalizo el futuro tio con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja.

-genial, avísenme cuando el momento llegue quiero conocerlos.

-claro te mantendré al tanto.

La tarde paso rapido, aunque marceline asistio a clases no estaba en sus cinco sentidos por lo cual no presto ni la minima atencion a los profesores, despues de todo tenia toda una eternidad para estudiar algo profesional, al concluir las clases marceline iba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, caminaba realmente por inercia y sin darse cuenta choco de golpe con cierta fresita color rosa , cayendo sobre ella, sin enterarse con quien tropezo le pidio disculpas y se paro, al tenderle la mano se dio cuenta de quien era, entonces una rara sensación la invadió al darse cuenta que tenia un moretón bastante feo en su pierna, ya que su mini falda se había levantado un poco.

-no necesito la ayuda de gente como tú- sentencio con tonos rasposos la chica de cabello rosa, para tomar su bolso y salir de allí con su grupo de amigas.

Marceline no estaba bien de ánimos por los cual se dispuso a mandar miradas asesinas indiscriminadamente a todos los que vieron aquella escena, y se fue bufando a su casa.

Una vez que llego lanzo su mochila y puso musica en sus parlantes, estaba agotada, se dispuso a sacar una cerveza del refrigerador y se tiro en el sofa, mientras seguia la letra de la musica, paso una hora, y decidio que comenzaria a prepararse para esa noche, se puso ropa deportiba y le subio el volumen a la musica, comenzo elongando y luego dando patadas al aire con agiles movimientos, su flexible cuerpo le faborecia en todo aquello, estubo asi una hora mas entonces se dio una ducha rapida y se puso jeans negros ajustados, una sudadera negra, botas estilo militar y una chaqueta de cuero a juego. Ato su largo cabello en una cola de caballo, y se fue al punto de encuentro, ya alli se encontraban sus amigos, quienes con la misma mirada de adrenalina que la de marceline se dirigieron a lo que parecia ser una guarida, o mas bien un edificio abandonado de mala muerte, pero aun seguia en pie, las paredes estaban adornadas con psicodélicos grafitis y una que otra marca de sangre, entraron con sigilo no podían enterarse de su presencia hasta que los tuvieran rodeados, pero no contaban con que los openentes los estubieran esperando, entonces 3 chicos como de la edad de jake saltaron y los acorralaron.

-que tenemos aqui... Mira que linda es... -dijo el que parecía ser el jefe con picardía y una lasciva mirada al cuerpo de marceline quien estaba acompañada de jake ya que finn y flame estaban por la parte trasera del edificio.

-tomare eso como un cumplido y no como un fallido intento de flirteo -dijo con sarcasmo y caracter en sus palabras.

-tranquila preciosa no seas ruda - dijo en modo de respuesta el mismo chico, este tenía el cabello teñido de un artificial tono verde eléctrico.

-sabes, odio a lis tipos que le hablan de esa maneras a las mujeres, en especial si son mis amigas -dijo en un tono molesto jake, pues apreciaba a mucho a marceline la podía considerar como una hermana, aparte de pertenecer a la misma banda.

-¿celoso? ¿Por qué no mejor nos divertimos un poco en vez de matarte a ti y a tu sexy amiga? -esto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso pues jake se transformó rápidamente en un lobo incluso más alto que aquel chico de verde cabello y se le abalanzo comenzado una pelea. -que pena pudimos haber hecho un trato pero ya que insistes...

Marceline aprovecho que los subordinados de este desagradable tipo estaban despistado y se lanzo sobre ellos, iniciando oficialmente la batalla, estos chicos eran de una clase rara, pues parecian leer cada movimiento de ambos chicos esquivando cada golpe, estos no tenian ganas de perder por lo cual aumentaron sus esfuerzos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte finn y flame estaban al tanto de la pelea pues escuchaban el sonido, tenian entendido que eran 4 chicos pero solo escuchaban a tres, ¿dónde estaria el cuarto? Aunque no terminaron de formularse la pregunta pues el cuarto individuo no se tardo en notar.

-saludos, ustedes deben ser secuaces del grupo de Simon petrikov ¿no es asi? -los chicos al escuchar esa voz a sus espalda se voltearon y se pusieron en guardia listos para atacar en cualquier momento -hohoo~ no se preocupen yo no soy como ellos soy clase C aunque me gusta presumir el hecho que tengo algunos dones aparte.

-¿quien eres? - pregunto con curiosidad finn ya que el tipo se le hacia conocido de algun lugar.

-que cruel, siendo tan amigo de Marcy deberias saberlo. Bueno me presento soy Marshall lee Abadeer un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi hermanita, lastima que no puedo dejarlos ilesos -al terminar la frase se teletransporto tan rapidamente que finn no se entero hasta que sintio un dolor punzante en su estomago.

-GHAA! -finn se quejó sonoramente pues probablente el mayor hirió algun órgano importante solo con sus afiladas garras, entonces retiro fuertemente su mano del estomago de finn y este cayo de rodillas ejerciendo presión sobre su vientre.

-FINN! -flame sintio hervir su sangre al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido -desgraciado! -flame siendo mas rapido a causa de su furia logro quemar un poco el hombro del vampiro, quien solo se limito a guardarse su dolor por orgullo.

-tranquilo no pienso hacerles nada mas, los dejare ir, no quiero tener problemas con mis jefes asique tenia que parecer que lo intente, el no morira pero no podra moverse por un tiempo. Aganme un favor quieren, diganle a Marcy que de ahora en adelante nada volvera a ser como antes, y debera aprender a elegir con madurez. Bien adios - dicho esto ultimo desaparecio entre las sombras, pero eso ya no importaba solo era prescindible la salud de finn quien estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y estaba palido, en ese momento jake y marceline llegaron pues derrotaron en tiempo record a esos chicos clase B, quienes yacían muertos en el piso, aunque ellos quedaron con algunos golpes y cortadas leves en los nudillos, y marceline por distraerse con el grito de finn recibió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo que dejaría un moretón mas tarde.

-¡¿que sucedio?! -Marceline se exalto al ver a finn en ese estado.

-¡hermano hablame! -dijo jake desesperado, mientras agitaba levemente de los hombros al rubio.

- ¿jake? -Respondio débilmente el menor, solo para toser sangre. Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces jake cargo a finn en sus brazos y se dirigieron rapidamente a la casa de simon quien era el unico que sabia tratar a los híbridos profesionalmente. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que simon isiera su trabajo, la parte penosa es que ya no tenia anestesia para licantropos pues no habia hecho mas. por lo cual tubo que proceder sin usarla y necesito la yuda de jake y flame para sujetarlo ya que mientras simon limpiaba y cosía la heria finn gritaba y se retorcia del dolor marceline se maldecia por no poder ayudar ya que con el olor a sangre comenzaba a sentise mareada y ardor en la garganta, al cabo de unas horas la hemorragia se detuvo y simon termino, finn termino por desmayarse ante tanto dolor y flame al ver el rostro sudoroso y cansado de su mejor amigo golpeaba la pared con ganas de asesinar al maldito que le iso eso a finn, entonces recordo lo que el azabache les dijo, y tambien sobre el hecho de que dijo ser el hermano de marceline, pero marceline nunca menciono sore la existencia de algun hermano por lo cual dedujeron el hecho de que era hija unica, ¿que estaba pasando? ¿que significaba el recado que les encomendo para su vampira amiga? ¿como reaccionara marceline al enterarse de que en realidad marshall estaba vivo? ¿seria amor lo que sentia la rockera por bubblegum? Tantas preguntas que sin duda tendran respuesta en la siguiente pesadilla...

**¿REVIEWS? ¿Tomatazos? Consejos, dudas, saludos, pan añejo(?) o lo qe quieran comentarme se lo agradecería que los dejaran en los reviews los leere todos y cada uno, de esa forma me animaran a continuar y con gusto les responderé en el siguiente capitulo que espero subir la proxima semana. Nos leemos! :)**

**Nota: no es necesario estar registrado en FanFiction para dejar un lindo review! a si es que espero que me comenten gente bonita.~**


End file.
